Lost (Mlp and Gf Crossover)
by Silverstar905
Summary: When an experiment goes horribly wrong, Fluttershy ends up trapped in Gravity Falls as a human! But soon, she finds out it's not as bad as it seems. (Contains DipShy. Dipper x Fluttershy)
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I am creating a DipShy Fic. (Dipper x Fluttershy) I don't care if you say you hate this. I'm not fond of MLP, but this idea has been bugging me for days. Just enjoy it, ok?

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Equastria. (Thank God I only have to write about Equastria in this chapter.) The sun was shining, the birds were singing. Everypony was cheerful and smiling (Omg...someone kill me already! Too much happiness!). Today, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were at her library. Well, most of her friends were here.

"Where is Fluttershy?" Twilight said, looking out the window. "She should be here by now."

"You know what she's like" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, sitting on the floor with a blue bag beside her. "She probably got caught up in helping some poor helpless creature. Can't we just start without her?"

"Of course not!" Twilight exclaimed, walking over to her friend. "I need everyone to be here, along with the supplies."

"Why do you need this stuff anyway?" Applejack asked, tapping her bag with her hoof.

"I'll tell you as soon as Fluttershy arrives." As soon as Twilight said that, the sound of flapping came from outside. There was a quiet knock on her door. Twilight, using her magic, opened the door to reveal her Pegasus friend with a brown bag around her neck.

"H-Hello Twilight." she said, her voice really low. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"It fine." Twilight responded as Fluttershy walked in. "Do you have what I told you to bring?"

Fluttershy nodded. Twilight nodded as well and shut the door, locking it.

"Now will you tell us what's going on?" Pinkie Pie jumped over and over, full of excitement as usual.

"Yes, please do." Rarity added. "I have a dress to finish for tomorrow."

Twilight nodded and walked over to a draped object. Taking the blanket in her mouth, the violet unicorn pulled it off, showing a tall mirror with a lime green frame. The ponies stared in awe as it gleamed.

"Now, to begin. A few days ago, Princess Celestia had asked me to do an experiment on this mirror. According to legend, this mirror can take us to a whole other dimension!"

Everyone gasped as Twilight continued. "Nopony knows for sure what mysterious world lies beyond this mirror, but today we're going to find out!"

Using magic, Twilight picked up a book and flipped through the pages. "In order for the mirror to work, it needs certain objects to be put in it. Objects that can only be taken by the Elements of Harmony. This book hold the supplies that will need to bring up a portal from the mirror. I have already put my object in front" She nodded to a piece of paper with mysterious writing on it. "Rainbow Dash has the Thunder Cloud,"

Rainbow Dash reached into her bag and pulled out a tiny black cloud. Small bolts of lighting shot from it.

"and Applejack has the Golden Apple,"

The cowgirl pony pulled out a gold apple from her sack.

"Pinkie Pie has the Glittering Sugar,"

Pinkie pulled out a small jar of purple sparkling sugar with a small giggle.

"Rarity has the Sunset Ruby,"

Using her unicorn magic, Rarity held up a ruby that shone with the colors of a sunset.

"And Fluttershy has the Phoenix Feather."

The shy Pegasus pulled out a long red and gold feather. Twilight nodded in approval. "Alright set them in front of the mirror. Beside mine, not too close or else the mirror will create the portal."

All ponies put there object one by one in front of the mirror. Just when Fluttershy was about to put hers down, a voice echoed.

"Hey Twi! What's going on?"

Fluttershy jumped, knocking the objects even close to the mirror. The Thunder Cloud's bolts touched the mirror's surface then got completely sucked in. Soon, all objects, including Fluttershy's feather, started floating and got sucked into the mirror. The mirror suddenly burst into color. Sky blue went to crimson red that went to deep violet. Everyone, including Spike, who was the one who had spooked Fluttershy, watched in awe of the changing colors. Suddenly, tentacles shot out and grabbed the closest victim:

Fluttershy.

She screamed as she tried to escape, kicking with her legs and flapping her wings franticly. But it wasn't enough, before anyone could react, the tentacles drew back, taking the frightened young Pegasus with them.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Everypony screamed as they ran to the mirror. The mirror gave a bright white flash, blinding them. Then turned to normal, showing all the ponies astonished and confused faces. Rainbow Dash ran toward the mirror and jumped, only to hit the mirror's hard surface. She tried pushing on it, but it was no use. The portal didn't open.

"G-Guys! I think the portal closed! Fluttershy's gone!"


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy's eyes fluttered open. She weakly looked around. She was surrounded by forest. Tall trees towered over her. The yellow sun shone gently down on her. Birds chirped in the distance and squirrels ran by her. Bu she knew there was something off.

"Th...This isn't the Everfree Forest." She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Then her eyes widened. She took her hoof away from her face with a gasp. It wasn't her hoof anymore, it was a five-fingered hand! And it wasn't yellow, like her pelt (Is that the proper word?). She looked at both of her hands in shock, her blue eyes as wide as dinner plates. Then looked down at herself. He was wearing a yellow shirt, the same color as her pelt. (I'm just gonna use that word) She also had a light pink skirt on with white socks and black shoes. She looked behind her. Her wings were completely gone and she didn't even have a tail anymore. Just her long pink hair on her hair remained. She felt some weight on her neck and saw that her cutie mark was no longer on her, but a symbol on a necklace around her neck. The 3 butterflies gleamed in the sunlight. She wasn't a pony anymore, not even a Pegasus, she was a human now. She blinked. Then screamed in terror. She backed up until she her back hit a tree. Everything went quick while Fluttershy tried to get her breathing under control. She looked at her hands again, moving her fingers. She looked up.

"T-T-Twilight?" she asked silently. No answer. "R-Rainbow Dash? P-P-Pinkie?"

The forest was ghostly quiet. Fluttershy's bottom lip quivered slightly as her throat began to close up. Bring her knees to her chest, her wrapped her hands around them and buried her head inside. Her shoulder shook along with her sobs.

_"I'm in a different dimension, with no way of going back. No one to talk too. I can't even fly to see where I am..."_ She lifted her head once, a tear rolling down her face. The birds above just hopped and flew between the branches, doing nothing to comfort her like they used to do in Ponyville.

_"Even the animals are different!" _She buried her head again. _"Oh Celestia, what will I do!?" _

"Um...A-Are you ok there?"

Fluttershy slowly looked up, her face red with tears. Immerging from the bushes was a boy. He had brown hair, almost covered by a white and blue hat with a pine tree symbol on it. He had shining brown eyes and wore a dark navy vest, an orange shirt and light grey shorts. Fluttershy's eyes widened and she stood up. Although, since she wasn't used to standing on two legs, she stumbled and fell. The boy looked worried.

"Are you alright?" he asked again, taking a step forward. Fluttershy shot a hand out, backing away as far as possible.

"S-S-Stay b-back!" she yelled out quietly. Her back hit another tree, blocking her escape. "P-Please!"

The boy walked even more closer to her. "H-Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Fluttershy pressed herself against the tree, wishing she could fly away or shrink herself. She closed her eyes and whimpered, waiting for this nightmare to end. Nothing happened. After a few moment's, Fluttershy opened one eye. The boy was kneeling in front of her, a kind smile on his face. "It's ok." he said with a quiet voice.

Opening both eyes, Fluttershy stayed silent, staring into the boy's eyes. They were really nice. They even started calming her a little.

"Are you lost?" The boy asked. Fluttershy nodded once. She had to trust him. He may be the only kind one in this lonely world. If he knew what to do here, then she can learn too. The boy kept his smile, but his eyes told her that he was sympathetic.

"Well, I can take you back to where I live for now and we can find out we you're from, ok?" The boy replied, stretching his hand. Fluttershy stared at it, deciding whether to take it. She looked up at the boy again. He still had his warm smile. Fluttershy took a deep breathe and took the boy's hand. Suddenly, a shock bolted up her arm and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

_"W-What was that?" _She asked herself, her cheeks going pink without warning. The boy helped her up, but Fluttershy needed the tree behind her to stand properly.

"Did you hurt your legs?" The boy ask. Fluttershy opened her mouth then shut it. "_If I tell him I'm not used to two legs, he'll think I'm a freak...and might not help me."_ Fluttershy shook her head.

The boy nodded, but Fluttershy was able to tell that he didn't believe her. Still holding her hand, they both started walking. Fluttershy tried her best to walk, stumbling every once and a while.

"So, do you have a name?" The boy asked, looking at her. Fluttershy looked down, her hair covering most of her face. "I-I'm..." she murmured her name.

"What was that?"

"M-My name is..." she murmured her name again, a little louder. The boy stopped.

"I-It sounds like you're name...is Fluttershy..."

Fluttershy looked up at him shyly. A small blush appeared on the boy's cheeks, but he turned away. "Um...T-That's an interesting name to have..." He turned again, his blush still there but less noticeable. "I'm Dipper. Dipper Pines."

Fluttershy smiled slightly. "T-That's a nice name." That's all she said as they both walked through the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes of walking, the two came upon the old shack that lay in the middle of the woods. Fluttershy looked at it in awe.

"...The-The Mystery Hack?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mystery Shack." Dipper corrected her with a chuckle. "The S kinda fell off."

"Oh..." Fluttershy giggled herself, feeling a bit better. Dipper hadn't said anything else after he introduced himself, but just being with him helped the lost Pegasus calm down. In fact, he was still holding her hand. It felt tingly. She decided that she'll ask about that later.

"Now, just to warn you," Dipper said as he stopped in front of the door, letting go of her hand. "My sister can be...very excited. But she's harmless."

"Oh, it's ok." Fluttershy replied with a shy smile. "I have a friend back home who really loves parties. She's always jumping with joy."

Dipper smiled. "Well, then I guess Mabel won't be too much of a problem." He slowly cracked the door open. It squeaked as it widened. Dipper walked in, Fluttershy following close behind. The Shack looked pretty old. The floorboards creaked underneath, but besides that, it felt kind of homey.

"This is where you live?" Fluttershy asked.

Dipper shook his head. "Nah, we're only here for the summer. We're living with our Great Uncle Stan."

Fluttershy nodded. "That's-"

"HEY DIPPER!"

Fluttershy jumped at the other voice. A young girl wearing a huge light blue sweater dashed into the room, holding another sweater. "Look! I finished my-" Her eyes caught the surprised young Pegasus and she smiled brighter. "Oh, Hello! Who's this Dipper?"

Fluttershy looked at the ground, her hair getting into her face again, and shuffled her feet. Yep, she was exactly like Pinkie Pie, but Fluttershy still felt very shy.

"This is Fluttershy." Dipper introduced, still sounding a bit unsure about her name. "She's a friend."

Fluttershy looked up. "H-Hi..."

Mabel's smile grew, showing her braces. "Hi there. I'm Mabel." She stretched out her hand. Fluttershy looked at it and hesitated, not sure what to do. Mabel waited patiently until the pink-haired girl stretched out her own hand. Mabel shook it while Fluttershy tried to understand this and look normal at the same time.

"So, do you know your parent's number? Or any of your friends?" Dipper asked once his sister was done shaking her hand. "We can call them and they can take you home."

Fluttershy shook her head, sadness expressed on her face. "Um...I...I don't t-think you'll be a-able to get a hold of t-them."

"Why not?"

Fluttershy took a deep breath. "I...I'm not exactly from this world..."

Both of the twins raised an eyebrow, along with a "Huh?" from Mabel.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight."

Dipper, Mabel and Fluttershy were in the living room. After they checked that no one was in the Shack, she told her whole story. Dipper was pacing around the room while Mabel sat next to Fluttershy.

"You're not a human, you're actually a pony."

Fluttershy nodded. "A Pegasus, really."

"Right, Pegasus. And you come from this land called Equastria?"

Fluttershy nodded again. "That's right."

"Ok, and one of your friends..."

"Twilight Sparkle."

"Twilight Sparkle...was asked to do an experiment for..."

"Princess Celestia."

"Right. And there was a mirror that had the ability to transport you to a different dimension-"

"Technically ours!" Mabel interrupted. Fluttershy giggled.

"Thank you Mabel." Dipper grumbled. "And in order for the portal to open, you needed stuff like A Thunder Cloud and a ruby and other things. So, you accidently knocked the objects into the mirror, creating the portal, and you got sucked in and ended up here."

Fluttershy nodded once. "That's exactly what happened."

Dipper stared in complete shock, awe and disbelief. He placed his hand on the back of his neck along with a huge sigh. "Well, heh. That is the most craziest story I've ever heard."

Fluttershy suddenly got worried. "Y-You...You d-don't believe m-me?"

"Well, the story is unbelievable," Fluttershy felt tears creep up in her eyes. "But I've seen things worse then that."

Fluttershy's eyes widened. "S-So, you believe me?"

Dipper chuckled. "Ya, I guess so." Fluttershy smiled. "The only problem is we don't exactly know how to get you back home."

Fluttershy's smile disappeared as quickly as it came. "I don't think we can find a Phoenix Feather and all the other stuff in Gravity Falls." Dipper continued, his hand falling to his side. Fluttershy looked down, bringing her knees up to her chest. Mabel put a hand on her back, trying to comfort her. Dipper immediately got a guilty feeling. A huge one. He looked around the room, thinking of something good to say.

"Um..Uh...Oh! B-But I'm sure your friends will c-come for you!" Fluttershy looked up as Dipper stuttered out whatever came into his mind. "Y-Ya! I mean, T-They got the objects and t-t-they know h-how to get t-the portal working again! T-They come for you in no t-time!"

Fluttershy looked up, the smallest hint of a smile on her face. "...You...You really think so?"

Dipper nodded, feeling more confident. "Of course! You can just stay with us until they come for you."

"It'll be like a huge sleepover!" Mabel added. "You'll love it!"

Fluttershy's nervous smile became brighter and stronger. "O-Ok. You won't mind?"

"Of course not!" Mabel said standing up. "Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep!"

And with that, the 12-year-old grabbed Fluttershy's hand and flew up the stairs. Dipper smiled. He felt a lot better. Actually...he felt...warm inside. Not to mention a fluttering in his chest, like doves were trapped in his ribcage. But, by the time he noticed them, the feelings were gone.

'_What was that all about?'_ Dipper thought, his unnoticed blush fading.


End file.
